Turquoise Smoke
by BelleChosette
Summary: Dean Winchester and his brother Sam considered themselves to be refined assassinators, roaming the country and freeing enslaved Omegas. It wasn't a simple life, but it was rewarding, neither thought it would ever change. But Dean also never expected to fall for the gorgeous Russian Omega Castiel Krushnic.


**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ****CHARACTERS OR ANY PART OF THE SHPW, I'M JUST PLAYING IN THEIR WORLD **

Dean Winchester was a simple Alpha who lead a simple life-he considered himself to be a reasonable man but there were some things he just flat out refused.

"Sammy, I said no!" the burly Alpha growled

"Dean we don't have a choice, this is a job or did you forget? We're paid by some rich guy to go around the country and free enslaved Omegas from the sex trafficking trade!" the Beta responded

"Yeah, we drive around the country, not a problem, but now our boss wants us to fly to Russia to free a harem of Omegas! I don't fly Sammy!"

"Dean they were captured by vampires! You know how vicious a nest of vampires is, they just want toys to torture! Can you honestly just ignore them?"

"But why do we have to do it? Aren't there government workers over there who can free them or something?" Dean had never sounded so petulant before

"Russia Omegas are barely citizens, they have no rights not even to personal safety, it's worse than slavery! Come on Dean please!" Sam Winchester was a simple man, but he knew two things for sure. The first being that his patented puppy dog eyes worked very time on his big brother

"Dammit Sammy don't give me those God dammed eyes!" Dean barked, pointedly looking away from the pleading pools of hazel refusing to buckle under the blatant manipulations

The second thing Sam knew for sure was that Alphas would always rise to a challenge towards their masculinity.

"Alright fine, I'll just call and tell them we can't make it because the poor little Alpha is to scared to fly!"

"Dammit Sammy fine, we'll go!"

**DWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDW**

Sam's plan had worked perfectly, Dean never had been one to back down even in direst of circumstances. The younger Beta tried to keep the smug look off his face as they boarded the plane, first class of course, he also studiously refused to look as Dean gripped the armrest of the large dark blue plush chairs tightly and didn't let go until they were 20,000 feet in the air. All in all it was a pretty smooth flight in the spacious airplane.

They landed in Moscow Russia at 5:00PM local time, and it was six by the time they went through customs and got all of their bags, and had hailed a taxi.

"Dean we're headed to the _Hotel Na Kurskoy_, and after we check in I'm going to go investigate at the town bar, I'll ask about anyone new moving into town or any suspicious action, according to our boss this is the town that is the source of operations for the vamps; in the last six month over a hundred Omegas have gone missing from this town alone. You can use the time to nap and recuperate since you didn't sleep on the plane."

"Yeah yeah, sounds great." the older brother mumbled hardly paying attention-he was only half awake leaning against the stiff leather seat for support-staring out the taxi window with bleary eyes, the 17 hour flight had really drained him. Dean barely remembered them arriving at the hotel, or Sam unpacking the bags from the trunk, or being checked in. He passed out the second his head hit the pillow.

**DWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDWCKDW**

"Dean, Dean wake up!" the brunette ordered lightly shoving his brother

"Dude, what the hell!" Dean grumbled, Alphas were always grumpy when you woke them up

"I asked around town and apparently a group of people rented a barn on the edge of town. They've been keeping mostly to themselves but a few people have seen them going out late at night in groups but no one has seen them during the day. I got directions, let's go."

"Ugh Sammy so we'll go in the morning!" he mumbled trying to hide under his beige comforter

"It is already morning, it's six AM, we need to go now."

"Fucking jet lag! Fine, fine, I'm getting up." the blonde growled, pulling himself out of bed and stumbling into the bathroom in a daze

He took a quick shower, feeling much more awake after. He went through his daily routine, brushing his hair and layering his weapons under his loose shirt, and tighter military style pants; knives strapped to his thighs and guns in the waistband.

"By the way Sammy, how did you get all this information? Did you learn Russian or something?" Dean asked words coming out gargled through the toothbrush in his mouth, luckily Sam was fluent in Dean's mumbled languages

"Umm yeah, I got a Rosetta Stone so I'd be more prepared for this trip." Sam said with a light blush, with obviously chagrinned at his nerdy tendencies

"It was a good idea." Dean said gruffly, he wasn't really known for praise so that sentence meant a lot to the younger brother

Sam had thought ahead and rented a car for the day, a spacious white _VW Tiguan, _they loaded in to the black tinted interior, mentally checking to make sure they had all of their weapons and supplies. Neither said anything as Sam checked his directions peeling out of the driveway and heading North. It took around twenty minutes before they could see the old abandoned barn off in the distance; they parked about a mile off, hiding the car in bushes and trees.

Not that Dean would ever admit it, but the Russian countryside was beautiful in the morning, he couldn't help but stare as he and Sam silently marched to the old barn through a misty flowered meadow, the frozen dew glinting brightly off the vibrant petals in the morning sun. Not that he'd ever tell anyone but he really enjoyed seeing all of the scenery that their job allowed him access to.

"Remember we need to kill all of the vamps, or they'll hunt us down, they never forget a scent." Sam whispered as they crept closer to the old barn

Dean gave a single solitary nod as they both pulled out their machetes-they both knew that the only way to kill a vampire was to cut off the head, then burn the bodies-they slipped through the doors into the drafty old building. Outside the wood was rotting and shabby, it looked like it wouldn't be able to stand up in a storm, but inside the vampires had reinforced everything so no sunlight could get through, all of the holes were blocked out to the outside world. Luckily they wouldn't be fighting blind, there were lights strung up around the cavernous room.

Vampires were sleeping in hammocks hanging from the ceiling spread out in the sombre room. There were near twenty-five total, their hammocks all laying a few feet apart. Neither Sam nor Dean had ever taken on so many vampires at once and they knew their chances for survival were slim. They both sealed their faces preparing for battle; at least they had the advantage over the sleeping enemies. Sam slipped forward first, quickly and cleanly slicing the head off of a small brunette, Dean immediately following suit with a tall black haired man. They were efficient killing machines, skillfully removing head after head, blood pooling on the floor after each kill: a burgundy river running through the building. They had both taken out about seven each when Sam slipped and only maimed a small blonde girl instead of killing her. She let out an ungodly wail, nails on a chalk board amplified, before Sam was abled to take her out. Her scream woke the other ten vampires though. The brothers barely had a second before all ten of them sprung to action, circling around them, preparing to attack.

Dean and Sam both groaned internally, pressing their backs together and moving as an effective machine, swinging their machetes wildly taking down a few vampires and wounding more in the process. One caught ahold of Sam's wrist cutting him with his razor sharp nails, Sam hissed sharply swiping out and cutting off the arm of the offending vampire. The vamps were becoming more enraged, the coppery scent of the brother's blood spurring them all into a cloud of bloodlust: eyes flaming like rubies in the dark, their nails sharpening into small blades as they started attacking more sporadically. Dean and Sam saw the opening-a sporadic vampire was a sloppy vampire-cutting through the vicious creatures, using their fury as their opening, taking out vampire after vampire until there were none left. The scarlet metallic scent of blood floating up around them.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean demanded looking around for any lingering vamps, shadowing his brother as he checked his wound

"Yeah I'm good, just a cut." Sam choked, pulling out some gauze and wrapping his wrist tightly to stop the bleeding that was bubbling up from the angry red cut

"Alright then, you take the left side, I'll take the right to secure the perimeter." Dean sunk back into his Alpha role easily, they took off tracing around the sides of the room, finding nothing lurking in the deep inky shadows

"Sam c'mere, there's staircase down to the basement." Dean hollered

"Alright!" the tallest brother responded finishing securing his side before jogging over to the staircase where his brother was lingering

"Sammy, weapons at the ready we don't know what's down there." the eldest ordered pulling out his own weapon of choice, his shiny machete still dripping red, and leading the way

They walked down the stairs trying to prepare for anything. The air in the basement was heavy and stale, reeking with the scent of death, laying heavy on the skin of the brothers like a tangible weight. It was even darker in the basement but there were harsh fluorescent lights strung up across the beams in the ceiling. There were ten cages littered around the room, huge and metal wire, with tubing sticking out of the plaster and down into the cages, most likely for feeding and hydrating the Omega slaves, the brothers had seen this type of setup before in the worst of the slave trade houses. There were bodies crammed into the corners of the rooms in various stages of decomposition, rotting and death were heavy in the air. There were bodies in five of the ten crates, all curled in on themselves, no way to tell if they were alive or dead.

"Jesus...Sam you go check the other side, I'll start over here, see if any are still breathing." Dead gagged on the words, throwing himself into work, peeling open the doors of the cages checking for pulses. He refused to stare at their warped, twisted, malnourished bodies or to read the tales of horror written openly on their faces, he kept checking body after body, his heart sinking lower and lower in his chest. They were all dead, Dean tried to avoid the empty hollow eyes devoid of all life, his soul dying just a bit every time he saw the glazed over orbs he hadn't saved

"I've got something over here!" Sammy called raising the Alpha's heart with a dash of hope. He raced over looking into the wire prison at the huddled, naked mass of translucent skin and awkwardly placed limbs, he was curled as tightly as he could in on himself, except his arm which was yanked above his head through the slot in his cage, an IV injected into his violet and indigo inner elbow.

He looked unhealthy and weak, except for his face: his jet-black hair had an unnatural shine to it hanging shaggily in his eyes, which were a vivid cerulean, wide and questioning but not in the least bit frightened, he was a beautiful Omega.

"He's alive!" Dean breathed in wonder, his heart lifting sightly, at least they could rescue one, and by the state of other Omegas it looked like the vampires would have gone hunting again soon, not that they would ever take another breath, the brothers had made sure. So at least Dean could justify it to himself that they had saved more than just this one.

"Dean, we have to get him out of here to assess his injuries." Sam rasped quietly so as not to shock the traumatized boy with loud noises

"Sammy ask him if he speaks English. We'll start there." Dean sighed hoping that there wasn't a language barrier

"Okay," the Beta said turning towards the young boy, "Вы говорите по-английски?"

"Yessss." the Omega groaned roughly as if his voice was horse from lack of use, or from excessive screaming

"Okay, I'm Sam and this is Dean." Sam started slowly with an easy smile, "We're going to take the IV out first, okay?" he informed in English before gripping the sides of the needle and gently loosening it, the Omega didn't flinch as the needle slid out of his bruised elbow, the blood trickling up quickly. Sam grabbed a band-aide pushing it gently to the skin.

"We have to get him out now." Dean said surely knowing the small boy had heard him as well

Sam only nodded crouching down trying to make his lanky self as small as possible to fit into the small crate and get the boy out. He tried multiple times wheezing every time he leaned on his injured wrist, before he stood up smiling sheepishly at his brother and the unnamed Omega.

"I can't quite fit, Dean do you mind?" the muscled man said nothing as he pushed his little brother out of the way, bending carefully into the metal prison, his arms sliding under the knees and behind the back of his charge easily slipping him out of the cage.

"Let's get out of here, Sammy go ahead of us knife at the ready in case we missed any. I'll follow with our little Omega." Dean croaked the horrors that they'd seen layering tightly in his vocal cords, Sam didn't question the order obviously as ready to be out of the dark leaking barn as Dean was. They walked cautiously up the stairs, the Beta's head constantly darting around looking for any possible threats. The bright eyed boy said nothing only whimpering slightly when he was jostled from the more rough steps, implying an injury of some kind.

The odor of decaying vampires lingered in the air like a wet blanket.

"Okay Sammy, you gather all of the bodies and burn them, leave no traces and make it look like an accident, I'm going to take him out to the car, he could use the fresh air." The eldest brother didn't wait for a response, turning and toting the lighter-than-normal boy outside with him

It was closer to the afternoon now, the sun shining brightly over the frozen field the blades of grass stood sparkling so beautifully coated in their November dew, the wind whipping sharply into the naked boy's alabaster skin, Dean pulled him tighter into his chest trying to cover him with his jacket. The Omega flinched sharply in reaction to the bright light and the cold trying to hide his eyes and body from the harsh elements.

Dean barely noticed the boys reaction, instead choosing to take a huge breath to clear his sinus' of the aroma of decomposing flesh that was still ingrained in his nostrils. The Russian field smelled wonderful in the mornings like honeysuckle and daisies but after a few breaths he noticed an odd delicious smell growing stronger and stronger. It was a smell he would know anywhere, an Omega in heat and it had his inner Alpha roaring to life.

He looked down at the Omega in his arms who was wiggling around as though he was trying to get down, his cheeks burning a cherry-red in embarrassment. The Alpha in Dean wasn't going to let him get away, it had been too long since he had indulged in a sweet Omega's tight heat.

"You smell so good." Dean mumbled sticking his face into the crook his neck to properly smell him, drawing a moan from the black haired boy, and growl from Dean, "I don't want to hurt you or scare you but my Alpha is difficult to contain, it's been a long time since I smelled anything as delicious as you." Dean murmured his breath condensing onto the Russian's skin creating moisture on the creamy white

"Then...don't.." the small boy growled back, "you smell so good...they gave us medication to keep us in heat...I need a knot. I need your knot Alpha, it's been so long." the Omega groaned out choppily in heavily accented English his rough voice overflowing with need, only fueling Dean's fire

"Baby, are you sure?"

"Yes, Dean please..." hearing his name in the Omega's gravelly voice did crazy things to his anatomy

"Oh darlin' I'm going to knot you so good." Dean moaned before he moved his hand up to the boy's neck-gripping roughly nails digging in- to keep him in place, his lips smashing into the others, there was no question Dean was in charge, prying the younger's lips apart teeth clashing and nibbling harshly, tongues pressing and consuming, mapping out the plush mouth with gusto, both of them groaning and sighing happily. The Russian Omega whimpering at the show of dominance, crying for more; Dean's Alpha howled at the blatant submission demanding more

"Okay Dean they're on fire, the barn should burn shortly, it looks like an accident, a cigarette left unattended...Dean what the hell!" Sam screeched as he watched his brother accost the traumatized victim. The only response he got was a growl from both and a whimper from the Omega for the Alpha's attention again

Sam recognized that they weren't in control anymore, and he knew better than to separate a mating pair. "Fine, freaking animals, can we at least get back to the car first?" Sam huffed exaggeratedly throwing a Bitch face at them, but his deceleration seemed to have some effect over Dean as he grunted a response, scorching lips not leaving the chapped bitten ones of the inky haired boy, and started walking towards where the car was stored

Sam rolled his eyes jogging up ahead trying to ignore the sexual display behind him, which proved to be more difficult than he thought-especially when he heard the unnamed Omega let loose a loud keen that made even his ignorant Beta senses flare to life. They made it back to the car quickly, Sam opening the back door for them, sliding into the front seat to drive. Dean carefully laid the Omega on the seats before covering his writhing body possessively with his own.

"Dean don't you dare think of knotting him in the back seat!" Sam demanded eying his brother warily in the rearview mirror as the car tore out of the field towards the hotel

"Get your own hotel room tonight." Dead responded gruffly, a parallel to the feathery tender kisses he was pressing into the neck and collarbone of his Omega

"Jerk." Sam snarled amicably

"Bitch." Dean grunted back


End file.
